bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Master Lewa/Preview of "A Matoran's Tale" Book 2
Well, here it is! This is a preview to the sequel of book one! Enjoy folks! ' Hours after he set off Kapura arrived at the Ta-Metru-Ga-Metru border. ''So, here I am, Ga-Metru. Kapura thought. He sat down and began some of the food he had brought, delighted he had such a shelter. The night air was peaceful, the sound of the Dermis Turtles, and the rushing water. But Kapura heard a sound that stood out from the others. It was a deep howling noise.The Matoran stirred and put on his gaurd. He knew those sounds; Kavinka… That’s not good! The Matoran thought to himself, fumbling to draw out his old Kolhii stick and shield. He had bought them a long time ago hoping he might at least be good at playing Kolhii. Now however, they were going to serve a very different purpose.There were heavy footsteps sounding followed by something metal crashing down that would have sacared a Nui-Jaga, Kapura tightened only his grip on the stick. ' ' Suddenly a massive creature burst out of the ferns. For a moment, Kapura was puzzled as the creature was much larger than any other Kavinka ever recorded, but he wondered only for a second as the Rahi did it’s most common attack; the charge. Kapura tried to roll away from the Kavinka’s raging bearings, but it is near impossible to beat a Kavinka at speed, and it slammed full-force into Kapura’s body at full force sending the Matoran sprawling into the stone pillar behind him.' ' Kapura lay still for a moment half hoping that the Kavinka would leave, and half resting. As soon as the Rahi charged again though he scrambled to his feet and tried jumping away. Although the Kavinka nicked his feet the majority of the damage was done to the pillar, which the rahi slammed himself into. As the rahi sat dazed Kapura saw it as a precious moment to strike, and slammed the Kolhii stick in his rival’s face with a resounding ‘Thunk’. This only enraged the wolf-like predator and it snapped the Kolhii stick up into its mouth and snapped it in two. Snap! Kapura thought to himself. His only weapon now was a shield, which worked better as a defense. ' ' The Rahi advanced on the Matoran, fangs bared. Kapura stood his ground, shield held stiffly above his head. The massive predator then snapped at the shield only for it to bounce right back into its snout, also sending Kapura crumpled to the ground. The creature was now sufficiently enraged and scraped its feet against the ground, preparing for another charge. Kapura heard the noise and lowered the shield and jumped across into a corrugated metal pipe. The Rahi ran straight into the stone pillar a second time and then charged a second time at Kapura. This one caught the Matoran off guard and sent him flying into the air."''' Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Now I have a few question for Y O U ! #If this book was actually published would you buy this for $5.00? (Keep in mind it will have about as many pages as the original Greg Farshtey BIONICLE books.) #Is it good enough or worth making another one, or even trying to make a series? #Would you all help me start an uprising to get this book published by the Lego Company and maybe get a new line of sets on their way? Well, thank for reading. Leave you questions and answers in the comment section BELOW Thanks again guys! Category:Blog posts